Tentación prohibida
by AriadneCullen66
Summary: La había visto crecer durante 17 años. Se había convertido en mi mayor fantasía. Jamás me imaginé lo cerca que estaba de cumplir mis deseos. Rated M. Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

La había visto crecer durante 17 años, cada uno de los cambios en su cuerpo, las situaciones en las que se veía involucrada en la escuela, las actividades que llevaba acabo con sus amigas; era mi hija, conocerla de ese modo era algo completamente natural de mi condición de padre, pero existía un detalle que me atormentaba cada día, que en ocasiones no me dejaba dormir, y me mantenía en un estado de constante alarma: esa pequeña niña de rizos color chocolate, y ojos cautivadores, con piel blanca como el alabastro, y piernas tan largas como sus pestañas, era la causante de mis inquietudes y miedos; sí, temía de lo que pudiera ocurrirle cuando salía a las calles con sus amigas, o cuando se dirigía a la escuela, mas le temía, por encima de cualquier cosa, a una cuestión en concreto: deseaba a mi hija, la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer. Más ocasiones de las que me gustaría admitir, me había masturbado pensando en ella, había hecho el amor con su madre, pensando que era su pequeño y débil cuerpo el que se retorcía debajo de mis manos; cuando la veía salir con coquetos y lindos atuendos, mi pene despertaba por instinto. La veía en todas partes: sus hermosos ojos, sus delicados brazos, sus torneadas caderas, su hermoso y respingón culo que miles de veces he soñado con coger, abriendo sus hermosas nalgas y enterrándome profundamente en su ano, con su cabello balanceándose mientras la cojo duramente, mientras gime mi nombre con sus deliciosos labios. Sus firmes tetas también me tenía loco, a veces a ella le gustaba usar camisetas sin nada debajo y sus pezones duros se marcaban sobre la ropa, llamándome, pidiéndome que los mamara con toda mi fuerza, que los mordiera y chupara hasta que ella gritara de placer; yo quería hacerla gritar de placer, escucharla decir papá mientras la follaba, nada me prendía más que imaginar eso, su voz diciendo –dame más, papi, más fuerte, más duro- de sólo pensarlo mi pene se para y pone duro, mi glande libera un poco de semen del deseo que contiene mi cuerpo. Y su coño, su caliente vagina, cubierta por bellos del mismo color que su cabello, nada me entusiasmaba más que hundir mi dura verga en su rico coño, seguro estaba apretada, caliente y rosada; sabía que mi nena era virgen, le contaba todo a su madre, y su madre –Chantal- me decía todo a mí. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo una hermosa hija adolescente, Bella Cullen, personaje de todas mis fantasías. Y las cuales, sin imaginármelo, habría de cumplir.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 17 años, y soy una chica medianamente popular en la escuela. Realmente no me preocupa serlo o no, puesto que prefiero concentrarme en mantener buenas calificaciones para satisfacer a mis padres; no obstante, desde hace algún tiempo que mi concentración es mala, que mis pensamientos se van hacia otra parte, cuando trato de estudiar para un examen; en ocasiones no podía dejar de imaginarme como una pervertida y enferma por las cosas que llegaba a imaginar, pero no podía evitarlo, cualquier chica de mi edad diría lo mismo. A mi edad la mayoría de las chicas ya no son vírgenes, de hecho apuestan por quién será la primera que pierda su virginidad con alguno de los patanes de la escuela; mis amigas me han contado sobre las cosas que han hecho y me imagino el sexo como algo muy rico y placentero, y sin duda tengo deseos de practicarlo, pero no con cualquiera, sino con alguien en específico, la razón de que últimamente este tan distraída: mi padre, mi hermoso padre. Sus ojos verdes, que frecuentemente siento que me queman al mirarme, sus labios rosados y llenos que juraban cumplir miles de deseos, su lengua que se corría entre sus dientes cuando la comida se escapa de entre sus labios, su firme torso, papá solía ejercitarse mucho, y su cuerpo era la prueba viviente de ello: tenía unos hermosos y musculosos brazos –sin llegar a lo exagerado-; piernas firmes y también musculosas. Tenía un culo tan firme, que me daban ganas de tocarlo, apretarlo y encajar mis talones en él mientras le permito entrar en mi caliente cuerpo. Su pene, me lo había imaginado tantas veces mientras me tocaba pensando en él, encajaba mis dedos en mi vagina simulando que era su pene el que lo hacía.

Mi curiosidad había llegado a límites insospechados y un día, sin que él se diera cuenta, lo observé cuando se bañaba; en ese momento no pude evitar masturbarme, en el mismo cuarto que él, justo cuando el agua recorría su delicioso cuerpo; me vine tan rápido que me sorprendí de lo caliente que me tenía mi papá, pero no podía hacer nada para detener mi deseo. Me encantaba mi padre, quería hacer el amor con él, quería verlo desnudo, apreciar y tocar todo su cuerpo, recorrer mis piernas con sus uñas e ir subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su dura polla, clamando por mi atención; así, la tomaría entre mis manos, masajearía sus testículos y lo engulliría todo, lamería su pene como paleta. Mi papá me ponía muchísimo, me masturbaba casi todos los días, porque no podría controlar mi deseo de coger con él, lo necesitaba, por lo que había desarrollado un modo de hacerlo caer en la tentación: seduciría a mi propio padre, no importaba cuál fuera el precio.

Hoy es lunes, papi me lleva a la escuela y aprovecho el viaje para mirar, disimuladamente su polla apretada dentro de sus pantalones, mientras mojo mis bragas y el asiento del coche. Decidí ponerme ropa sencilla, pero provocativa, claro, dentro de lo que cabe utilizando el uniforme de la preparatoria. Subí un poco más mi falda, dejando ver mis piernas, utilicé las mismas mallas de siempre, pero hoy, me coloqué un ligero, que mamá no sabía que tenía, pero tampoco podía contarle todo. Dejé mis pechos libres, por mi edad eran firmes y no lucían caídos como los de las señoras; así que sólo cerré la camisa y me di cuenta de que mis tetas relucían, la aureola se podía distinguir y mis pezones saltaban sobre la tela. Me puse cachonda de sólo imaginar a papá apretando fuertemente el volante para no mirarme, ja, cómo si eso fuera posible. Para distraer a mi madre, que me esperaba con el almuerzo en una mano, me puse el suéter de la escuela sobre los hombros, las mangas cubrían estratégicamente mis pechos, así que ella no imaginó nada. Papi ya estaba en el carro esperándome, así que más me valía darme prisa. Caminé tranquilamente y lo miraba mientras me acercaba a donde estaba él, concentrado en el radio, sintonizando alguna estación. Papá tenía buen gusto en música, era algo que teníamos en parecido. Toqué ligeramente la ventanilla para que me abriera, y me hizo una seña para indicarme que estaba fuera el seguro y podía entrar. Lo hice con cuidado y mostrando lo más que pude de mis piernas desnudas, excepto por las medias y el ligero. Una vez dentro lo salude con un jugoso beso

-Hola, papi, cómo dormiste? Luces un poco cansado

-Dormí bien, nena, nada de qué preocuparse, cómo dormiste tú? Ayer te acostaste muy tarde- me dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa con su rica boca. Si el supiera que no dormí por estarme cogiendo con mis dedos pensando en él.

-También bien, papi. Cambiaste de loción? Hueles muy rico- me acerqué a su cuello e inhale suavemente, lo sentí temblar y en el proceso frote mis pechos con su brazo. Estoy segura de que mis pezones se irguieron al instante, es decir, mis bragas ya estaban completamente húmedas.

-No, nena, la misma de siempre. Anda, abrocha tu cinturón, que es hora de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

EPOV

Joder, casi me vengo en menos de 5 minutos, podía sentir mi verga latir contra la costura de mis pantalones, mi hermosa nena se subió como cualquier otro día, pero había algo distinto, desde su olor, hasta su voz, Joder su olor, olía como el mismísimo pecado, quería darle la vuelta para pegarle en su caliente culo y así regañarla por tenerme con la polla a punto de reventar. Me preguntó si había cambiado de loción y cuando se acercó a mi cuello, sentí sus tetas sobre mi brazo, sus pequeñitos y redondos pezones rozaron mi brazo y sentí que me venía, que todo el semen salía disparado de mi pene y manchaba mis pantalones, por lo que decidí que era hora de encaminarnos a su escuela. Mas la cosa fue empeorando, Bella iba inclinada sobre la ventana, con las piernas completamente abiertas y su falda se corría casi hasta las nalgas. Ella lucía tranquila mientras se balanceaba con el movimiento del coche, pero me parecía más una simulación del movimiento que haría cuando me cabalgará el día que la cogiera. Edward, por dios! Es tu hija!, ojos en el camino. Y de la nada, sentí su mano en mi muslo, ahí, cerca de mi polla despierta, lo habrá notado? No, mi nena no podría saber eso, era tan linda e inocente. Llegamos, por fin a su instituto.

-bueno, nena, hemos llegado, pórtate bien y en la tarde paso por ti, deacuerdo?- y sin poder evitarlo, puse mi mano en su pierna, entre la rodilla y el muslo, la moví suavemente de arriba abajo. Era tan suave.

-Gracias, papá, nos vemos al rato- y se acercó y me besó. De nuevo sus tetas me tocaron el brazo y una de sus manos, tomo la que estaba sobre su pierna y la acercó un poco más a su coño. Qué demonios! Juraría que sentía el calor de su coñito cubierto por sus lindas bragas y en ese momento noté algo más, un ligero, un sexy y caliente ligero, joder, mi pene pedía clemencia.

Retiró sus labios y su mano y abrió la puerta para salir. La vi salir y su culo quedó a la vista. Cerró la puerta y caminó sensualmente, moviendo sus redondas caderas y sus nalgas rebotaban debajo de la falda. Dios, ayúdame.

Me dirigí a mi trabajo con una enorme erección y lo primero que hice fue acercarme al baño de mi despacho –soy arquitecto- y me bajé lo pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Mi pene saltó literalmente, parado, completamente duro y con la punta llena de pre-semen. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me masturbé, duro y rápido, tenía cosas que hacer y no podía tomarme mucho tiempo en idear una nueva fantasía con mi hermosa nena. Sí, podía imaginar miles de escenarios, de hecho la imaginaba curvada sobre el coche y yo le daba nalgadas en su culito de bebé, mientras le enterraba dos dedos en el ano, ummm, sólo de pensar en eso mi pene palpitó y liberó todo. Necesitaba coger, urgentemente.

Salí del trabajo antes de lo esperado y me encaminé a casa corriendo, bueno, casi corriendo. Mi mujer estaba sentada leyendo un libro, mientras algo se cocinaba en una olla. La tome del brazo e hice que se levantara, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-amor, llegaste antes, todo bien?

Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con ella, a Chantal no le gustaba el sexo rudo y sucio, y eso me aburría porque a veces mi nenita me dejaba tan caliente que sólo quería enterrarme duramente en la vagina de Chantal mientras le decía cosas sucias, para así liberar un poco mi deseo, pero era casi imposible, ella, simplemente no optaba por ello. Me conformaría por el momento, me urgía hundirme en algún coño.

-todo bien amor, pero te necesito como no tiene idea- tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi polla. Chantal soltó una risilla y se levantó la falda hasta la cintura, después hizo algo que me sorprendió completamente, se inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá y levanto el culo.

-Yo también te necesito amor, hace mucho que no estamos juntos- ok, tanta miel me baja la calentura. Le bajé las bragas y sin juegos previos me hundí en su vagina de una estocada. Lo hacía de forma moderada, y ella soltaba sólo gemiditos suaves, cuando yo necesitaba pasión. Ella se vino demasiado pronto y me obligué a hacer lo mismo para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo desanimado que me tenía el darme cuenta de la monotonía en que nos habíamos instalado. Le subí las bragas y acomodé su falda. Me dio una sonrisita y se fue a seguir cocinando.

No podía más con esto. Necesitaba una solución y la necesitaba pronto.

**Creo que les ha gustado esta historia, perversillas!**

**Le mando besazos. **

**DivinoNarciso.**


	4. Chapter 4

Acá tienen el nuevo capítulo mis perversillas

nota al final

Papá había demorado más de lo normal y comenzaba a impacientarme. Justo cuando me iba a levantar para irme, vi su auto acercándose. Inmediatamente sonreí con júbilo, había sido un largo día y sentía que necesitaba urgentemente respirar el mismo aire que él.

Me encaminé rápidamente al carro y casi salté sobre él cuando entré al coche.

-PAPI! Te tardaste muchísimo, te extrañaba- lo abracé fuerte y me devolvió el abrazo con ansiedad inesperada. Me apretó contra su pecho y lo sentí oler mi cabello y acariciar mi espalda lentamente, casi llegando al inicio de mis nalgas. Suspiré y me uní más a él-papá, mmm- el comenzó a acariciarme aun más la espalda y yo recorrí sus brazos con mis uñas. Y de la nada, me soltó.

-Vamos a casa, nena, mamá dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos. – no pude evitar soltar un resoplido, extrañaba el calor de sus brazos, pero no podía hacer nada.

Llegamos y mi madre ya tenía todo en la mesa, preparado para la cena. Subí aun resoplando y me cambié de ropa, no me fije muy bien en qué había tomado, pero me sentí todavía irritada por lo que ocurrió con papá. Cuando bajé las escaleras, él estaba ahí, hablando por teléfono y cuando fijo sus ojos en mi, lo vi tragar fuertemente y recorrerme toda. Me mojé muchísimo, era algo tan caliente y tan prohibido. Quería bajarme los tirantes de la playera y enseñarle como mis pechos lo saludaban completamente erectos, pero mamá nos llamó a la mesa.

-Bien, tengo que contarles algo importante, a partir de mañana comenzaré a trabajar por las tardes. Espero que no sea una molestia para ti, cariño- dijo mirando a papá- pero necesito hacer algo además de limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa. Es lo mejor para mí y, bueno, qué piensan?

-Me parece muy buena idea, no tengo porqué enojarme Chantal, espero que sea lo que necesitas-papá lucía impasible, pero a la vez un poco aliviado, no tenía ni idea de porqué. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y mamá eufórica se lanzó a sus brazos, se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó. No pude evitar sentirme rara, mas eran mis padres y eso era algo normal, pero quería ser yo la que estuviera sobre sus piernas y así saborear sus labios.

-Mami, yo estoy contenta si tú también lo estás, así que no te preocupes por nosotros, yo cuidaré a papi por las tardes mientras tú trabajas- le hablé para que así ella dejará de besar a papá, comenzaba a sentirme incomoda de ver como ella lo disfrutaba tanto.

-Gracias a ambos, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que puedo contar con ustedes.

Terminamos de cenar y yo me subi a mi cuarto a terminar la tarea. Mi madre estaba lavando los platos y papá seguro estaba encerrado en su despacho con alguno de sus planos. Dios, me lo podía imaginar con su ceño fruncido por la concentración, era una de las imágenes más calientes que existían. Cuando menos me di cuenta, me quedé dormida, pero pasadas algunas horas, por la posición incómoda, me desperté con un dolor en la espalda. Necesitaba algún analgésico.

Salí de mi cuarto sigilosamente, todo estaba a oscuras. Seguro mis padres tenían un buen rato dormidos. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Busqué las medicinas, pero no las encontré. Las habrá cambiado mamá de lugar?

-Qué buscas, preciosa?

Pegué un saltito por el susto que me dio escuchar a papá tan de repente

-Papi, lo siento, te desperté? Es que me duele un poco la cabeza y estaba buscando algo para tomarme.

-No, nena, no me despertaste, seguía trabajando en mi despacho, así que no te preocupes. Veamos, dónde están esas medicinas.

Papá se acercó a mi y le señalé la parte superior de la estantería en la cocina, creía que ahí estaban las medicinas. Él asintió y pegó su pecho a mi espalda, estábamos muy pegaditos, y estiro su brazo para alcanzar las pastillas. No pude evitar excitarme al tenerlo tan cerca, mi culo estaba pegado a su pene, y tenía unas ganas locas de acercarme más y frotarme, pero no sabía como lo tomaría. Entonces sentí una mano en mi cadera, y la voz de papá en mi oído. Suave, melodiosa y seductora.

-Nena, aquí tienes la pastillas que necesitabas

Tan ensimismada estaba en lo mío, que nisiquiera me di cuenta de cuándo había bajado las pastillas.

-Gracias,papi, seguro el dolor se me quitará con esto.

Él sólo asintió, pero enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Comenzó a pasar su nariz de arriba abajo y me puse tan caliente, necesitaba que me tocara. Por lo que, en un impulso, eché mis caderas hacia atrás con la finalidad de tocar su rico pene. Joder, en cuanto me incliné lo sentí todo, erecto, duro, pulsante. Papá seguía en mi cuello y yo, naturalmente, comencé a frotarme con su pene y a gemir suavemente.

-Mmm, mmm, papi- le dije con voz contenida

-Qué pasa, nena?- el agarre de sus manos en mi cadera se intensificó y comenzó a ayudarme con el movimiento. No empezamos a frotar con muchísimo deseo...

continuará-

Nenas, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews

son lo que me ayuda a seguir con esta historia

dejenme sus impresiones sobre este cap, vale?

besos, divinonarciso


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis queridas perversillas: le tengo malas noticias esta historia no es muy larga pero tengo otras ideas en mente asi que esperen noticias mias. Ya casi llega a su fin. **

-mmm, qué rico- le dije perdida en la sensación de su polla encajándose en la raja de mis nalgas por encima de la ropa. Papá me inclinó un poco y desabrochó mis pantalones. Los dejo caer y un suspiro ahogado se le escapó.

-Qué pasa papi?-por inercia movi más mi culo, y sus manos en mis caderas forzaron a que pegara más mis nalgas a su polla.

-Nada nena, nada, así, pegate un poquito más, o papí te va a castigar por ser malita y despertarte tan tarde- mm, me quería regañar. Me estaba mojando. Tomé su mano y la puse sobre una de mis tetas.

-Papi, qué rico, papi, estás muy duro, quieres que te ayude?- estaba hablando la pura lujuría en mi.

-Sí, nena, sientes lo duro que está papi por ti? Inclínate un poco y levanta ese rico culito que tienes-joder, papá estaba igual de prendido. Levanté bien el culo y me incliné aun más. Le di una buena vista, además traía tanta y mi coñito se podía percibir.

-Mmmm, que rico culo, has sido mala, nena?, te has portado mal en la escuela?- joder, me iba a venir

-Sí, papi, he sido una niña muy mala, mucho, qué me vas a hacer?- dije con voz melosa y ansiosa. Estaba ardiendo.

-Mmmm, tendremos que solucionarlo, no crees?- y le pegó una nalgadita a mi culo, se sintió muy rica y me excité más, me mojé muchísimo. Mientras, su mano seguía trabajando sobre mi teta y mi pezón que apretaba con sus dedos.

-Tu culo se ve precioso de color rosa, me dejas pegarte más, nena? Es tu castigo por tener a papi con la polla a punto de reventarle. Eres una pequeña zorrita, te pusiste el liguero para mi verdad?- en ese momento sentí dos dedos tomando los extremos de la tanga y rompiéndola.

-Sí, papi, me lo puse para ti y todo el camino pensé en mamar tu rica verga y meter tus dedos en mi coño mientras conducías- joder, necesitaba coger, ya-

-Niña traviesa y desvergonzada. Quitate la playera, quiero verte las tetas- y me la quité rápidamente. –lindas, hermosas tetas, ven quiero mamártelas- papá tomo mi pezón con sus dientes y se sintió tan rico, tan jodidamente delicioso. –Papi, yo también quiero, mmm, tocarte, mmm, así, así, mámame bien, rico, duro, mmm, qué rico, papi, qué rico mamas-

EPOV

Dios mio, me tenía al mil todo lo que mi nena me decía. Jamás me imaginé que terminaríamos así, pero al notar que ella también sentía ese deseo incontrolable por mí, no pude más. Ahora chupaba sus tetas con vehemencia, mientras ella me pedía más. Deslicé mis dedos por su cadera y los enredé en los bellos de su monte y así, le enterré dos dedos en el coño. Estaba tan empapada que casi me corría con sentirla. Estaba tan rica y calientita.

-mm, papi, así, mmm, papi, más adentro, métemelos bien, muévelos, qué rico- me ponía muchísimo que me hablara así, y más, que no dejara de decirme papi. Ella bajo sus manos para intentar tocar mi verga que estaba tan dura como para estallar, y justo en ese momento oímos algo y nos separamos inmediatamente.

Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y yo una enorme erección. Sólo esperaba que el sonido no hubiera sido chantal, porque sería difícil explicar como me encontraba. Volví a respirar cuando notamos que el sonido provenía de afuera. Hubo un largo silencio. Bella, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a su cuarto, pero antes la jale. No me iba a quedar así.

-Oh no, jovencita, es de mala educación irse y dejarme así- tome su mano y la puse en mi polla, ella comenzó a masajearla y de repente, se arrodilló, joder, joder, sentía como iba a venirme en nada.

-Papi, estás tan duro, quieres que te la chupe?-

-chúpala, rápido, zorrita, chupa mi verga-

Bella se prendió aun más, engullió todo mi falo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, y súbitamente, metió sus dedos en su coñito. – Estás caliente, nena?- le pregunté

-Mucho, papi, verte la verga así, y saber que no puedo cogérmela, me pone mal. Quieres coger mis tetas?

-Joder, sí, perrita, aprieta tus ricas tetas, bien juntas, porque papi te las va a coger rico

Comencé a frotarme contra sus pechos y, fue tan rico, ella lamía la cabeza de mi pene y yo cogía como desquiciado. Ella comenzó a gemir y sus dedos se hundieron mucho en su vagina. Los dos gemimos fuertísimo cuando se acercaba nuestros orgasmos. -Así, perrita, que ricas tetas, me muero por cogerte toda, y encajarme en tu culo, me encanta que muevas las nalgas para mí cuando caminas, eres tan caliente, joder, nena, me voy a venir, te vas a venir?

-Sí, papi, qué rico, umm, quiero que me cojas toda, me masturbo diario pensando en ti, quieres cogerme el culo? Quiero tu verga en mi coño y mi ano y en mi boca, siempre.

No pude aguantarlo más y lo solté. Todo mi semen salió y mancho sus pechos y su carita. La jalé hacia mi y le metí la lengua hasta donde pude. Se sentía tan rico. Ella se apretó a mi y sus pechos chocaron con mis pectorales. Estuve a nada de volver a tener otro orgasmo ahí. Jaló una de mis manos y la metió entre sus labios vaginales. Estaba tan caliente y escurrían sus ricos jugos. Le metí bien profundo los dedos, mientras ella mecía sus caderas para alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Así, papi, así, mételos más profundo, mmm, qué rico me cogen tus dedos, más, más rápido, papi, mmm, papi me voy a venir.

-Vente preciosa, aprieta mis dedos en tu coñito rico- y se vino en mi mano. Chupe los jugos que se deslizaron entre mis dedos y la bese con mucha pasión. Después de tranquilizarnos un poco, subimos las escaleras camino hacia los cuartos, y antes de que ingresara al suyo le di una nalgada y le pellizque sus tetas

-Mañana quiero que no te pongas ropa interior y que me abras bien las piernas mientras vamos a la escuela, de acuerdo?

-Si, papi, te quiero, duerme bien- me dio una sonrisa angelical y apretó mi polla con sus dedos.


End file.
